


The Things You Hide *Fluff Edition* (Podfic)

by mific, themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Drunk Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Theatripod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been working and living together for nearly a year, each finding the other's friendship to be the one thing they would not risk or want to live without. Until something happens to disturb the status quo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Hide *Fluff Edition* (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things You Hide *Fluff Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329962) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> This is a Theatripod 2013 collaboration directed, edited and compiled by [vulgar_shudder](http://vulgar-shudder.livejournal.com/). John is read by Calliope and Sherlock by Mific. It was first posted at [Theatripod](http://theatripod.livejournal.com/3412.html). Calliope and Mific helped with beta listening. The music is "One Last Chance" by James Morrison.

  
Length - about 18 minutes  


[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/?yycz7cfn7zdm7ad)  
[M4B download](http://www.mediafire.com/?dnpyjieo8rrjb49)  


streaming option


End file.
